


limbs made for beds

by armsofthestorm



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/pseuds/armsofthestorm
Summary: Rex and Anakin end up in bed together at the end of a long day.





	limbs made for beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Written for the Rex/Anakin prompt, particularly the bit about their relationship being like "a soft place to land." Hope you like it! 
> 
> Title is from 'In an Old Book' by C. P Cavafy; the rest of the poem doesn't really fit the theme of this fic but I liked the one line.

He and Anakin are the last left in the common area that night, most of Rex’s brothers having turned in hours ago, and even the ones who were usually unstoppable having left for their quarters within the last quarter hour. Rex would like to join them— he’s exhausted as he ever is at the end of a long, bloody day— but just this second he thinks he’d rather sit up with Anakin for just a tiny bit longer.

‘You tired?’ asks Rex, turning to look at him. ‘You did the most out of everyone today.’ He had, really. The landing on-planet had gone badly wrong, and although they had all fought to the limits of their strength; of course they had, with theirs and their brothers lives on the line like that; the fact was that the limits of a Jedi’s strength exceeded those of a clone trooper several times over in terms of effectiveness on the field of battle. If it weren’t for Skywalker, there probably would have been more corpses than living, breathing men on the ground by the time their transport came back around for the evacuation.

‘Not in particular,’ says Anakin, but he looks about to fall out of his chair. Rex makes an executive decision not to point this out, and instead continues with a thread of a conversation that he thinks will get Anakin into bed in relatively short order anyway— even if not to sleep, at least immediately.

‘Well, I’m knackered, regardless of how any Jedi feels about it,’ he says, yawning, and he stretches his arms out in front of him to crack his knuckles, then stands. ‘Bunk with me tonight?’ he asks, looking back down at Anakin and smiling.

‘Of course,’ says Anakin, and smiles back at him, then extends his hands for Rex to pull him to his feet, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Rex snorts and rolls his eyes a bit, but grabs his hands and pulls him up anyway; he likes it when Anakin needs something from him that has nothing to do with a war.

‘Thought you weren’t tired,’ Rex says, as Anakin sways on his feet. Rex puts an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

‘I might have lied,’ says Anakin.

‘Really?’ says Rex.

‘Only from a certain point of view, of course,’ says Anakin, and yawns. ‘I’ll be fine again in a minute.’

‘You need to listen to Obi-Wan talk bullshit less, and sleep more,’ says Rex. He turns, still holding Anakin’s waist, and starts to steer them out of the common area.

‘What if Obi-Wan is telling me to sleep?’

‘You should listen to him then,’ says Rex. ‘That bit isn’t vague Jedi rubbish about how much he likes lying by omission.’

‘I never listen to Obi-Wan anyway,’ says Anakin. ‘Or you. You both complain about it constantly.’

‘And we’re right to do it,’ says Rex. ‘You’re a real bloody worry, Skywalker.’

‘I know,’ says Anakin through yet another yawn. ‘But so are you. And so’s Obi-Wan.’

‘Both of you need all the worry you can get,’ Rex says, ignoring the part about himself. There was a real art to conversation with Anakin, Rex had found, the most vital part of it knowing when, exactly, it was the wiser decision not to acknowledge something he had said.‘Do you remember when Obi-Wan was somewhere in the mid rim, I can’t remember why, and we were supposed to meet up with the 212th on some outer rim hellhole, and we commed them about a day out from the rendezvous, and there he was pretending to be all chipper and cheerful and “no significant problems, Anakin,” when it was wildly obvious to anyone looking that he was sitting down to talk to us and it was probably because he couldn’t actually stand up.’

The other vital part of conversation with Anakin, or conversation in general, was to avoid topics that would make the other instantly uncomfortable; Rex remembers Anakin’s face during that conversation rather vividly, and now he wonders whether he should have brought it up at all. Normally, General Skywalker doesn’t bat an eyelid at whatever kind of horrific exercise in life endangerment you wan to throw him at, but it seems that if you give him the slightest hint that someone he cares about might be hurt or in danger, he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

‘I remember that,’ says Anakin, and he’s smiling a little, which Rex takes to be a good sign, if a little worrying on other levels. ‘He was doing such a bad job of pretending to be fine I was worried that he’d done some actual damage.’

‘What?’ says Rex. ‘He got shot twice, Skywalker, and one of them was very close to hitting something he might have missed. That’s not generally—something you can just walk off.’

‘If anyone can, it’s Obi-Wan,’ Anakin says, and Rex has really no idea how to respond to that so he just lets the statement hang in the air for a few moments. Obi-Wan Kenobi was tough, anyone who’d fought alongside him would attest to that, but he wasn’t indestructible. Rex had seen him badly injured nearly as often as he had Anakin just during the times the 501st had been deployed alongside the 212th.

Still, even the worst injuries Rex had seen him with never seemed to keep him down a fifth of the time it’d take anyone else to recover from them, so from a certain perspective, he supposed Anakin was right. Kenobi was probably better equipped to walk off two blaster wounds than anyone else he knew, including Anakin, who seemed to fall less often but always harder.

Rex sighs, and notes with relief that they’re nearly at Anakin’s quarters now— he has a slightly nicer bed than Rex, or at least nicer blankets and a fresher with sonics that whine and malfunction less than Rex's, so when he has the excuse of sleeping with him Rex almost always goes for Anakin’s room instead of his own.

‘Oh, thank the Force,’ Anakin says, as they get through the door. He kicks his shoes off in the general direction of the storage compartment by the other wall, and takes three strides across the room to throw himself down on his back on the bed. Rex shuts the door behind them, and also walks over to the bed, to sit down on the edge of it.

‘Budge up a bit,’ he says, pushing Anakin over, and he bends down to start taking off his boots and greaves. He sits up to find Anakin propped up on one elbow, smiling at him.

‘You want some help with that?’ he asks, gesturing to hisback and shoulder plates.

‘Sure,’ says Rex. Anakin sits up behind him, and unfastens the back plates before pulling them off, while Rex works at the pieces down his legs. They make quick work of the armour, and Rex stows it on the shelf Anakin keeps clear for the purpose, then returns to the bed.

He lies on his back and puts his hands up under his head. Anakin is still on his side, propped up on his elbow, and he looks down at him with an oddly serious expression on his face.

‘You’re a good man, Rex,’ he says, after a moment. ‘I’m lucky to have you serving with me. This war would be— even more hellish, without you.’

‘And I’m lucky to have you as my General,’ Rex replies, after taking a moment of his own. Then he grins. ‘Obviously, I’d rather old Master Windu, but you’ll do in a pinch.’

Anakin laughs, and flops down flat on his back beside him. ‘We should really get to sleep eventually,’ he says.‘Wasn’t that what you conned me into coming here for?’

‘Probably,’ Rex says, turning his head to look at Anakin’s profile, strong as ever, in silhouette against the durasteel of the cabin wall. He grins at Anakin again. ‘At least partly.’

Anakin turns to look at him as well, and suddenly their faces are very close together. Anakin grins back at him, bright and a little provocative. ‘Captain, are you suggesting something?’

Rex laughs softly. ‘Why yes I am, sir,’ he says, and kisses him.

Anakin makes a soft noise against his mouth, and opens his lips just a little, slick and sweet against Rex’s. Rex brings a hand up to tangle in Anakin’s hair, and Anakin pushes himself closer to Rex, so that they’re lying with the fronts of their bodies together. Against him, Anakin is warm and solid and reassuring and still very, incredibly attractive, and Rex wants him closer, wants more, with an intensity that surprises him, given how tired he thought he was only a few minutes ago. Anakin must feel the same way, because he grabs at Rex’s arse to pull him in just that little bit closer, and pushes his tongue into Rex’s mouth.

Rex moans around the slick heat, and realises that he’s getting hard already. Against his thigh, he can feel that Anakin is too. Now Anakin has a leg wrapped over his torso, and his hands are cupping the back of his head, and he’s pulling Rex over so that he’s lying on top of him, so that their bodies are moving together in a steady rhythm. Rex props himself up on his forearms, and starts putting a little more into his kisses, hard and wet and continuous.

He gets lost in it, like he often does with Anakin, in the gentle slide of lips on lips and the friction their bodies are making, in the moments where Anakin gasps or moans or does something to Rex that makes him do the same, and the growing hardness against his thigh.

After some time, he pulls his lips away from Anakin’s, and looks down at him. ‘You wanna—?’ he says, taking in Anakin’s flushed face and dark eyes, the colour of his lips and his mussed up hair, and it nearly pulls the breath from him.

‘Yes,’ Anakin breathes, and starts pulling the zip down on Rex’s bodysuit as Rex goes back to kissing him. Somehow they manage to pull the thing down to his thighs with as little loss of contact as possible, and then Anakin’s hand is on his cock and Rex is frantically trying to unbuckle Anakin’s belt, and then a moment later Anakin has opened up his hand so that their lengths are sliding against each other, heat and friction and sheer want propelling them onwards.

Rex had suspected from the outset that neither of them would last very long, and he’s right. He and Anakin are only rutting against each other for a few minutes, the long-built up tension of a long, terrible day expending itself between them, when Anakin comes with a harsh moan. Rex follows not moments after, and they both collapse against each other, spent and a little sticky.

At some stage Anakin manages to use the Force to get a washcloth from the fresher, and they clean up. Anakin lays his head on Rex’s chest, and puts an arm across his waist.

‘That was nice,’ he says, kind of absently. ‘It’s always nice, with you.’

‘Well,’ says Rex. ‘We’re in hyperspace for two days now. I’m sure we can do it again sometime.’

Anakin smiles sleepily at him. ‘Great,’ he says, tiredness blurring his words. ‘But I’m going to sleep now.’

‘Good idea, Skywalker,’ Rex says, and yawns. Anakin uses the Force to turn down the lights, and to pull the blankets up and over them, but Rex is barely aware of it, already drowsing off into comfortable unconsciousness.

In the morning, he wakes up with Anakin’s arm still gripping his waist, and his head tucked into the junction between his shoulder and neck. His arm is dead, and Anakin’s managed to pull the blanket off half of him, leaving his skin exposed to the chill shipboard air, but he smiles.

 


End file.
